


Together

by TrashKingAesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ukai is only here briefly but I love him anyway, basically this was just a warm up, in which Hinata and kage are in a hotel room on a different floor than their team, it's short and sweet, some naughty gay stuff probably happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama spend sometime together on a trip to Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 in the morning and I have nothing better to do. There are probably typos rip me
> 
> Also?? It's squishing everything together it shouldn't be doing that wth

"So, someone's going to have to take the room upstairs." Ukai said, looking over the boys in front of him. Hinata jumped above everyone else. "Kageyama and I could take it!" After considering it, Ukai handed the key to the room over. Ukai and Takeda had managed to get the whole row of connected rooms, except for one, which was on a higher floor. \---- Hinata jumped on the bed excitedly, which Kageyama found comforting and frankly, adorable. "You're going to fall." He said to his own little ball of sunshine. Kageyama glanced around the room, sighing when he noticed the single bed. He didn't mind, he and Hinata had shared a bed before. Hinata sprawled out, stretching out his limbs. "Kage~yama! I'm hungry!" Rolling his eyes, Kageyama dropped his bags and walked to the window. Pulling the curtains open, he winced at the intense light. Once his eyes adjusted to the unforgiving sun, he looked at the view. "Oi, Hinata." He called the redhead over. Hinata padded over, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. Hinata rested his head against his shoulder, gazing out the window. "It's so pretty!" Hinata gasped, releasing Kageyama to press himself against the warm glass of the window. \----- The days went by slowly. Hinata and Kageyama found themselves slipping off alone often. They shared quick kisses, and soft words. It was clear they were in love, and they knew they were meant for each other.. Or some other gay stuff I want to write but don't have the patience to do it. ✌


End file.
